


The New Moose

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is the new student and Gabriel is the friendly and flirtatious Student Body President who is going to take him on a tour around the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Moose

"Uhm, hello. My name is Sam Winchester, I'm here for the tour."

"Ah, Mr. Winchester, please take a seat! The student body president will be here shortly." The secretary smiled, motioning at one of the chairs lining the walls of the main office. Sam smiled back and sat down.

"Thank you miss..."

"You can call me Ruby," the brunette smiled as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Novak, Sam Winchester has arrived for his tour. Yes. Alright, see you in a few minutes then." Ruby smiled again at Sam before turning her attention back to the paperwork filed neatly on her desk. Sam sat and watched as she pulled out a manilla folder and carefully placed a small stack of papers inside. She wrote something on the folder and closed it just as a young man sauntered in.

He was a shorter guy, with golden hair and eyes to match. He wore a mischievous smirk on his lips. The army green jacket fit loosely on his torso and underneath he wore a dark maroon shirt which surprisingly didn't look half bad. He winked at Ruby as he made his way to her desk.

"Heya Rubs, I'm here for the new moose," He said, plucking a sucker from the candy jar on the desk. Ruby rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away when he reached for another one.

"He's over there," she said, "and here is his folder." Ruby handed the man the manilla folder she had just finished and got up to introduce him to Sam.

"Sam Winchester, this is Gabriel Novak, our student body president. Gabe, this is Sam Winchester."

"Hiya Sammy!" Gabe smiled as he crossed the office to shake Sam's large hand.

"It's just Sam," Sam muttered, taking Gabriel's hand and shaking it gently. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to! If you don't want me to call you Sammy, then Samsquatch it is!" Gabriel beamed, "Everyone gets a nickname, no point in trying to fight it," he continued when he noticed Sam opening his mouth to object.

Sam let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "fine, lead the way Gabriel."

"Please, call me Gabe," he smiled, "now let's go Samsquatch!" He winked and linked his arm with Sam's and started pulling him out of the office, waving a goodbye to Ruby who laughed at the confusion written all over the new kids face.

"Careful," she called after Sam, "he's a bit of a trickster!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
